When Darkness Become Light
by twdor
Summary: Y/B/M. What if the battle city plan backfired on Bakura.


When Light Becomes Darkness  
  
Disclaimer -I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Avril Lavigne's Naked. Yarme is Yami Y's real name.  
  
Bakura was crying once again, his light had stormed out in a bad mood. And once again Bakura was blamed; this situation was common ever since the end of Battle City his light blamed him for everything. The only person he could trust was having a mental breakdown after everything was explained to him, everyone else hated him or treated him like he was and had never been human, like he was a freak. He remembered that word being used to describe his actions, by one of Ryou's friend in Duelist Kingdom. Why could no one except Malik understand him when he was in pain or comfort him, his eyes were red from all the crying he had done lately. He considered suicide, but that would only hurt his light and not him, he was dead already. He would have given anything to go back to when he was a life and avoid getting stuck in the millennium ring. 5000 years stuck in complete darkness and your own thoughts could drive anyone insane or seriously change them, the Pharaoh was lucky in a sense he had someone who cared about him, he wished Ryou did about him, but he instead hurt him in everyway possible. The pain was so unbearable it would have killed him if he had been still alive. He struggled to get up, his legs aching, and his arms refusing to move as pain enveloped him, and he collapsed to the floor again, his white hair red from blood, his own. He struggled up again; ignoring the messages his body was giving him. He reached for the phone with a blood covered hand, he dialed the number Malik gave him.  
" Hi who is it," a voice came.  
" It's Bakura," Bakura said, try not to let the piercing pain he was experiencing show his voice or that he had been crying.  
" You sound like you've been crying," the voice came.  
" I have Malik," Bakura said.  
" What happened?" Malik asked.  
" Get me out of here," Bakura whispered, he heard the door open. "I have to go" he said quickly and gently put the phone down.  
" Who were you talking to," a voice asked.  
" No one Ryou," Bakura replied, but received a kick, which inturn forced his legs to give way.  
" Don't lie to me," Ryou hissed, he pulled his Yami up, by the hair. "You know the punishment for lying, get down your hands and knees and strip," he hissed, dropped his Yami and left. Bakura did as he was told; he knew he would get him more hurt.  
His light reentered whip in hand. Bakura tried to brace himself for the pain even though the first one still caught him off guard, his arms threatened to give way, a second hit got him right on the back, blood soon gushing from the cut. Ryou came closer, and hit him on his left thigh, his legs and arms gave way leaving him very exposed to another his lights favorite punishment.  
"Now who's powerless," Bakura felt Ryou discard his pants, leaving more skin open to the whip. He heard a clatter a Ryou's pants hit the floor, the metal chain making the noise. He managed to look over to his left where the ring sat his own sanctuary scratched and dented. He soon started crying again as Ryou forceful entered him, blood gushing from the passage, more with every thrust until Ryou came and got up, he got ready and grabbed Bakura by the hair, threw him in his room and locked it with a padlock.  
He then heard Ryou yell. "I like to see you try and get out of that." Then he heard the door slam, seconds later it was opened again lightly.  
" Bakura were are you ?" a voice came.  
" In my room, I don't think you'll be able to open the padlock though," Bakura whispered. Rattling could soon heard.  
" There has to be a way, have you got any wire you could slip through the door," Malik asked.  
" I think so," Bakura replied and stumbled up. He searched through his draws, upon finding what he wanted he shut them, and then reached down and pushed the wire threw the door.  
" Thanks Bakura," Malik said and got to work on the padlock. A clatter was heard as the padlock hit the floor, Malik walked in horrified at what he saw.  
" It's not as bad as it looks," Bakura whispered, Malik bent down to help him up, but Bakura protested. " It's way too painful to stand," he added, Malik careful lifted him up and then walked over and settled him on his bed.  
" Did Ryou do this to you?" Malik asked. Bakura nodded. Malik took off his jacket and put it on Bakura. " I'll get you out of here I promise," he whispered. "D.did he rape you ?" he asked stuttering.  
" It was no worse than the other times, he beat me up 'til I could barely stand. Then he whipped me, I collapsed then he took me," Bakura replied, Malik was in complete shock.  
" I really have to get you out of here, how long will Ryou be," Malik asked.  
" I don't know," Bakura replied.  
" Where's the ring," Malik asked.  
" In the kitchen on the floor," Bakura replied. Malik quickly nipped out, and came back he then lifted Bakura up.  
" You can borrow some of my clothes until we can some of yours okay," Malik asked, Bakura nodded, Malik headed to the front door.  
" Put my property down," a hiss came, Malik turned round and came face to face with Ryou.  
" He's not your property, he belongs to no one," Malik replied coolly, Bakura buried his head in Malik's chest.  
" He belongs to me," Ryou hissed.  
" He belongs to no one," Malik repeated. " You can't do this Ryou," he added, he could feel the frightened Yami cry.  
" You can't tell me what I can and can't do," Ryou yelled.  
" Why do you do this," Malik asked.  
" Because, it's none of your business," Ryou yelled.  
" It is because he's my best friend," Malik replied. " So it is my business."  
" I don't care," Ryou yelled and threw his millennium ring at Malik, but it was deflected.  
" You can't do this," Malik replied.  
" Fine take him I don't fucking care," Ryou yelled and left.  
" We better get some clothes for you, I'll protect you from him okay," Malik said and carried, Bakura back into his room, between them they quickly got Bakura's clothes and possessions together. And then Malik picked Bakura up and left.  
  
It was dark by the time Malik made it to his apartment, luckily he had a room sorted out for Bakura, because that was where he spent most of his time during Battle City. He gently placed Bakura on the couch and left to get some towels and turn the heating on. When he returned, he wrapped Bakura up.  
" Thank you Malik, you're the only real friend I've ever had, even in your past life you were my friend," Bakura said sleepily.  
" Thanks" Malik replied, he gently lay Bakura on his back and started bandaging the cuts up. Bakura didn't mind at all even though it hurt abit. "That's the worst, just how many times has he raped you," Malik asked.  
" Every night since Battle City and sometimes in the mornings as well, it gets more painful everytime. First it was as if he had feeling towards me and then he would beat me so I couldn't fight back or do anything, he got into drinking and everything. But he didn't rape me because of drink, it was mostly when he was sober," Bakura replied.  
" Sorry if I'm upsetting you," Malik said, he gently turned over Bakura and was appalled when he spotted what seemed like twenty overlapping whip marks, the freshest was still bleeding, and it only looked minutes old. "How many times has he whipped you on your back ?" Malik asked.  
" Loads of times, he hit me there just after I called you, it was punishment for lying to him," Bakura replied, Malik carefully bandaged it up, trying to make it as least painful as possible.  
" I'm sorry if any of it hurts, but some of these cuts are gonna be really painful," Malik said, and then looked down where there were more whip marks on Bakura's painful legs. "Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked.  
" I couldn't, to start with it was because my pride would be destroyed, but then it was because I was scared of what Ryou would do," Bakura replied.  
" I think it would be better if we got you to hospital, some of these cuts will need stitches," Malik said.  
" No I can't," Bakura replied.  
" Why ?" Malik asked.  
" Because, I know why he does it, I treated him like crap during Battle City. It's revenge," Bakura replied.  
" You only stabbed him, by the look of these cuts if they happened to a mortal they would have been dead time after time," Malik replied angrily.  
" I.." Bakura started.  
" Ssssshhhh," Malik said and turned Bakura over.  
" Thank you," Bakura replied.  
" No problem, I don't know how were gonna stop Ryou trying to take you back though," Malik said, he looked Bakura in the eye, Bakura's chocolate eyes were clouded over as if he hadn't stopped crying in months and he hadn't slept. " Before you should sleep okay," Malik said.  
" You.you will stay with me," Bakura's voice sounded like that of a small child who had just had a nightmare.  
" Of course I will," Malik replied. He left to get some pillows and two blankets, when he came back he gently lifted Bakura's head up and settled the pillow under it. He then covered Bakura with one of the blankets. He then sat in the arm chair across from Bakura and settled down to go to sleep.  
" Thank you, Malik. I'm sorry for wreaking you weekend," Bakura whispered, his voice back to normal.  
" You didn't Bakura," Malik replied. "Just get some sleep okay," he added. He watched Bakura go to sleep then when to sleep himself.  
  
Next morning they were woken up by bird songs. "Morning Bakura," Malik said as he got up.  
" Morning, thank you for last night," Bakura said.  
" You don't have to keep thanking me, anyway you can stay as long as you want," Malik replied, he got up and then gently carried Bakura to his room. "Do you want me to help you get ready." He asked, Bakura nodded. Malik took off the blanket then turned round to get some clothes for Bakura.  
" You're the only person who's ever cared about me, I owe you for it," Bakura said, Malik handed him some baggy white jeans, some black silk boxers and a baggy red t-shirt. He helped Bakura get ready and then left to get changed himself.  
After a few minutes Malik returned wearing skin tight leather. "Can you walk now," Malik asked.  
" I think so," Bakura replied and tried getting up, but his legs were still aching, Malik stopped him falling.  
" Ra knows how I'm gonna get you there," Malik said and lifted the smaller boy up.  
" Sorry," Bakura whispered.  
" And you can stop with sorry okay," Malik said as he kicked the front door open and led Bakura to his bike, sat Bakura on it and went back to lock the door. He came back seconds later with two helmets, they got kitted up and went.  
  
10 minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and Bakura was being seen to, with Malik present.  
" This is pretty serious, how long have these beatings been going on ?" a nurse asked.  
" A few months," Bakura replied.  
" Have you done anything about it ?" the nurse asked.  
" Everytime I tried I was beaten again," Bakura replied.  
" Is anything being done now ?" the nurse asked Malik.  
" No, I didn't know until yesterday. But the person who beat him was pretty pissed off with me when I took him," Malik replied.  
" He just let you take him ?" the nurse asked.  
" There was protest, but I think he won't let this go that easy," Malik replied.  
" You should get the police involved," the nurse said.  
" No," Bakura said in protest. The nurse left.  
" Stop trying to protect him," Malik snapped. Bakura cowered.  
" I'm sorry," Bakura replied. "It's just I'm meant to look after him," he added.  
" Your 5000 years older than him you can't let him push you around," Malik snapped. " You only hurt him once and you let that become an excuse for him to beat you until you can't stand and rape you. I'm sorry for snapping, but I don't want you getting hurt anymore Bakura," Malik said.  
" Your right, but I feel so guilty for it," Bakura replied.  
" He's the one who should me feeling guilty," Malik said and sighed. "After this all over, I'll try and get your ring fixed okay," he added.  
" What did I do to disserve a friend like you," Bakura said.  
" I don't know, but friends need to stick together," Malik replied.  
" You sound like Anzu," Bakura said, both boys chuckled. The nurse reentered.  
" Did he do anything other than hit and whip you ?" the nurse asked careful not to upset Bakura, but it didn't work and soon tears were streaming down the pale boy's cheeks.  
" Yes, he raped him several times," Malik replied for Bakura.  
" We'll have to get him tested for any STDs, which will mean we'll have to take a blood test." The nurse said and left.  
" It will be okay," Malik reassured Bakura, the tears stopped falling. The nurse reentered with a needle. Bakura cowered. "It won't hurt much, look it's better you get this done. I swear it won't hurt to much, if it does you can yell at me okay." Malik said, Bakura calm down. "If you relax it hurts less." Bakura relaxed a bit and the nurse gently lifted Bakura's left arm and put the needle in taking the sample. Bakura forced himself not to tense up, and it was soon over.  
" Is there anywhere he can stay," the nurse asked, as she gently pulled the needle out.  
" He's staying at mine," Malik replied knowing what the nurse was getting at.  
" Can I have a phone number so I can tell you when the results are in," the nurse handed Malik a piece of paper and a pen and he wrote his house and mobile phone number on it and handed it. " He should be okay to go home, but be careful," the nurse said and left. Malik gently lifted Bakura up, they left and got on the motorbike.  
  
When they got in Malik's apartment they were greeted by a very angry Ryou.  
" Get out of here," Malik said as he settled Bakura down and stood in a protective stance infront of him.  
" Give back my property," Ryou hissed.  
" He's not your property," Malik hissed.  
" I don't fucking care about what you say," Ryou yelled.  
" You treat him like a punch bag and a fuck toy," Malik yelled.  
" Say what you want," Ryou hissed.  
" It's true," Malik hissed and leant down to grab the millennium rod.  
" Stab me then I don't care," Ryou yelled.  
" Don't tempt me," Malik hissed and pulled off the gold casing that covered the blade.  
" Stab me, but I don't think you have the guts," Ryou yelled.  
" That's where you're wrong," Malik hollered.  
" Yeah right," Ryou yelled.  
" You don't know me," Malik yelled, he felt a hand on his arm.  
" Please Malik you can't," Bakura whispered  
" Bakura, stop protecting him, what happened to your backbone," Malik yelled, Bakura cowered. " Yelling at him is nothing compared to what you did," Malik yelled, raising the rod, but his arm was pulled back again.  
" Now who's hurting him," Ryou hissed his eyes glowing red, the weird thing was Malik swore he could see the ring that hung around Ryou's neck glowing strongly. "Me beating him is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to you," Ryou hissed and then laughed evilly, Malik's eyes portrayed fear, that his body refused to show, the door was slammed shut. Malik backed away, allowing Ryou to see his fear. "Look who's scared now." A familiar figure entered the room.  
" Yeah," the figure said.  
" Yami, what the hell are you doing here," Malik said, his Yami's eyes were pure red.  
" What do you think," Marik replied coldly his eyes narrowing, as his light backed into the couch, the Yami behind him terrified.  
" Great time to turn up Marik," Ryou said.  
" You were about to kill him," Marik replied.  
" He was about to try and kill me, but if I did get that on top, I could of waited." Ryou replied.  
" So where do you wanna bury Malik's body," Marik asked, Malik's whole body froze and the rod dropped to the floor.  
" No where," a hiss came then a slim figure entered.  
" Pharaoh oh how nice to see you," Marik said sarcastically.  
" Don't mock me Marik," Yarme hissed, trying to keep an eye on both Ryou and Marik coz if he didn't the other one would strike Malik and Bakura.  
" What are you doing here," Ryou asked.  
" To teach you two a lesson against mistreated your items and Ryou your Yami," Yarme hissed, forcing Marik and Ryou to back towards the door. "Now get out, before I kill you or send you to the shadow realm."  
" We're not giving up that easy," Marik threatened.  
" Neither will I," Yarme replied and held up his hand, ready to cast as spell. Marik grabbed Ryou's arm and they left.  
" Thanks Yarme," Malik whispered, and bent down to put the cover on the rod's blade.  
" No problem, I don't like the items to be abused. And neither of you disserve it." Yarme replied, "Yugi was worried about how grumpy Ryou was getting and the blood on his hands." He added, Malik left.  
" Oh," Bakura said, he got up.  
" Just what has he done to you," Yarme asked, the question surprised Bakura even though he had been asked it time after time.  
" Just about everything, but kill me," Bakura replied. A tear shed down his face. Yarme wiped it away gently.  
" I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner, but Yugi stopped me." Yarme said.  
" It's okay, nothing worse than happened in Egypt." Bakura replied, looking away from Yarme.  
" They ?" Yarme replied shocked, he cupped Bakura's chin and turned his face to face. "You know I still feel the same as I did then," Yarme added.  
" You do," Bakura asked.  
" Yes, and even if your feelings have changed I will still feel the same way," Yarme replied.  
" Then say it," Bakura whispered.  
" I love you," Yarme said, Bakura replied to this with a searing kiss.  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
I never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
  
Does it show?  
  
Yeah, I'm naked  
  
Oh oh, yeah yeah  
I'm so naked around you  
  
And I can't hide  
  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
  
The passion of the kiss had Yarme helpless. He longed for a kiss from one of his long lost lovers for years as long as he could remember, while all of his other memories disappeared his love for Bakura and his other lover never faded. Eventually they broke, both panting.  
"That it's your turn," Yarme said.  
" I love you too My Pharaoh," Bakura said.  
" You two are gonna make me sick," Malik said, neither of the men had noticed him enter.  
" Kill the moment then," Yarme said.  
" It's my apartment," Malik said and sat down between Bakura and Yarme.  
" Sorry," Yarme said. Malik got up.  
" I should be sorry, I should be happy for you," Malik said, his heart ached.  
" Malik sit back down," Yarme said, Malik did nervously. He was soon pushed back against the couch, his mouth under attack, from a familiar tongue, but he had never kissed by either Yarme or Bakura before. He felt the invader move round his mouth, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through his body, he couldn't help, but moan into the kiss, the other moaned too. The kiss was soon broken and he looked to who kissed him. "I'm sorry." He said. "You won't remember anything."  
" Remember what?" Malik asked, confused.  
" That me, you and Yarme were lovers, but you won't remember anything," Bakura said, his eyes saddened, his eyes looking to the floor.  
" I remember a bit, Yarme and Bakura I.I love you too." Malik said, the words surprised him, but he longed for Bakura and Yarme. Bakura's eyes snapped back to looking at Malik.  
" You mean it," Bakura said.  
" Yes," Malik's heart spoke, his mind confused, his eyes hazed with love.  
" You don't know how long our hearts have waited to hear that," Yarme said, his lips slightly brushed against Malik's, Malik shivered at the new yet familiar touch.  
" Are you only saying what we want to hear," Bakura said, Yarme gave him a questioning look.  
" What are you up to koi," Yarme said.  
" No it's what my heart says," Malik replied. Bakura stared into Malik's eyes and nodded.  
" We believe you," Bakura whispered.  
Just then there was a clang as something hit the floor somewhere else in the house, all three got up. And walked to where the noise came from, although they couldn't see the shape of the figure in there it was clear it someone who owned one of the millennium items as the eye was flashing on their forehead.  
" Your so stupid Pharaoh," the figure said and laughed evilly.  
" Marik just get lost," Yarme snarled.  
" Poor misguided fool," the figure hissed, then a bright light lit the room, Marik was lying unconscious on the floor.  
" Ryou," Bakura stuttered.  
" Yes it me or what was me," Ryou hissed, "You'll pay Pharaoh for ever taking Bakura from me."  
" What are you gonna do," Yarme said a split second later he was on the floor.  
" All along everyone has underestimated me." Ryou said, his eyes narrowing and nearly black.  
" Ryou stop please," Bakura whispered.  
" You're a fool to think I'll stop," Ryou hissed, his hair becoming a black colour.  
" Ryou you have to stop," Bakura said.  
" Shut up fool," Ryou yelled as Bakura was thrown to the floor. Beside Ryou, Marik was stirring.  
" Ryou please," Marik weakly whispered. Ryou responding by stepping on his arm, shattering it.  
" I was nothing to you back then Pharaoh, just dirt," Ryou snarled. "You treated me like a freak, now it's pay back time."  
" Ryou please," Yarme weakly said, Ryou was jumped from behind, by Malik. Ryou was pushed to the floor, the Egyptian above him was thrown into the wall and Ryou got up.  
" You think that will stop me," Ryou hissed, looking to where Malik's now bloody body lay, his hair matted with blood. He was bleeding from every part of his body. Ryou felt a sharp pain as he was stabbed from behind with the millennium rod.  
" But I know how," a voice came. Ryou turned round, but the pain of the cut caused him to collapse, the other person took the rod out of him.  
" High Priest how dare you," Ryou hissed, his strength was fading.  
" Shut it fool," the high priest hissed.  
" Seto," Yarme whispered.  
" I'm sorry for all I did back then your highness," Seto whispered, he raised his hand to finish off Ryou, but was tripped up by him. Ryou had his hands around his neck, but soon stopped as his energy was fading faster, he passed out. " Pharaoh get Malik to the hospital, tell my driver you were sent by me. I'll finish off here." He whispered.  
" Thank you Seto," Yarme said as he forced himself up, next to him Bakura did the same, they found the strength inside them to pick Malik up and took him slowly outside. " My, my, Marik haven't you got yourself in it a little deep." Seto said and kicked the Egyptian in the ribs, so he heard a few cracks as several broke, Marik's pained eyes, started bleeding, the full extent of Ryou and Seto magic becoming painful apparent. Seto left.  
  
Plz Read and Review on how this should end. 


End file.
